


The Attack of the Chimera

by Wingfield44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingfield44/pseuds/Wingfield44
Summary: This is a series of chapters from the perspective of the antagonist of a larger book that I am writing. Follow along as a group of aliens from TRAPPIST-1 mixed with human DNA try to infiltrate Earth.





	The Attack of the Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting my work for others to read, all tips and advice are welcome! I hope you all enjoy!

# Chapter 1

Humanity is a disease. It doesn’t even deserve to see the stars from its own planet, let alone from other planets. Humanity has been a disease that has gone unchecked for far too long. Father was right about that much, frankly he was right about all of humanity. I have been able to pick apart each human one-by-one, allowing me to infiltrate their ranks and take them out from the inside.

  
Pluto was an overall easy target to slip past though. I can’t judge my successes on easy targets, and none of them will matter if I can’t get Earth for the Trappist Empire. The people of TRAPPIST-1 have been through their wars, they suffered to get where they are now. They certainly deserve Earth and this star system more than the humans. I will not fail them, and I will not fail father. He must be able to go back home.

  
“Sir, we are approaching Mars, orders?”

  
“Go dark, don’t reactivate until we are below their radar, then full thrusters for landing.” This would be our first true test. My team and I just had to take out the outpost on Pluto, which was easy as can be. Here on Mars though, we will have to assimilate into Earth’s forces.

  
Since my father was human and my mother was Trappist, the combination of the DNA gives me the ability to change the color of my skin between the brown skin a human can be found with and the dark blue skin of my people. This is true for the rest of my team, and all of us would rather die than to return to our parents as failures. They all sacrificed so much to get to the Trappist Empire.  
My team and I are all children of the only group of humans to make the trip from the “Solar System” to TRAPPIST-1. I really wish I didn’t have to use the Earthling term for my home, but I can’t risk slipping into my mother tongue this close to our goal.

The plan is simple, after landing, we will send out a distress beacon, claiming that we had been sent off course and lost all power except for emergency landing protocol. We may have taken a little too long trying to hijack the shuttle from it’s original owners. From there, the Earthling at their Martian base will come pick us up, recognizing the beacon as one of their incoming resupply and crew shuttles. Thanks to the longer than anticipated hijacking, we had to improvise a lot of this plan while still in route for the Martian base.

  
“Landing successful, Benji. The distress beacon has been activated, it seems like it has been received.”

  
"Alright good. Let’s get ready, take the uniforms from their personal lockers. Destroy any evidence that we are different from the original crew. Oh, and for godsake, don’t be blue when they show up. We don’t need a repeat of the Pluto incident."  
Everyone’s eyes rested solely onto Cal, “I already apologized a thousand times alright? Hell, I even got their comms disable after Laura’s fuck up.” The dude really needs to learn how to take a joke.

  
As personal photos of the previous crew are burnt, everyone is slowly turning from blue to brwn, getting our Earth names straight once more. Our parents had given us names to go by in Earth languages and Trappist. Normally we all preferred our Trappist names, but since they all sounded to “weird” to an Earthling, we were using our Earth names.

  
Laura and Cal were the first two ready, since they were our uscle, they always took it upon themselves to be ready first. Next was Lena, our science officer, we definitely would need her as this mission went on, it had been so long since our parents had last been here. Lena will stay out of any combart-related operations for the most part, her mother would actually kill me if anything happened to her. Last other than myself is my second-in-command, Suki. She was the smallest of our group, but she could bring down the might brute of Cal in five seconds flat.

  
Pulling on my helmet, I could hear the arrival of a shuttle. It would seem that they answered the beacon, now it is time to see if Suki’s quick hack job worked. We needed to delete the previous owners of this lovely starship from the Phoenix database, and replace them with ourselves. Earth tech really was child’s play.

  
The clang of a tunnel connecting to the door, and a hiss of a seal was synchronized with all of us taking a final gasp of air. This would be the moment of truth.

  
“Why the hell are you guys wearing the full suits?” Shit, why did we do that? The first guy through the door seemed to have the nametag “Richard”. No rank though, what kind of hierarch do they run here?

  
“Uh, that is a good question. I couldn’t tell you why honestly. We thought the emergency protocol dictated to do so.” Why the hell am I flubbing this of all things? This is my thing, telling believable lies and rolling with their questions.

  
Richard seemed to roll his eyes, that is the phrase right? “You guys are definitely the fresh meat we were waiting for. You hear that, Jonesy? ‘Emergency Protocol’. Y’all would’ve survived without the suits. We have enough shuttles go off course that we could do the retrieval procedure with our eyes closed. Come on, get on board, we have a football game to catch.”

  
My father is the same species as these guys? He is far superior to these guys, it isn’t even close, no wonder he left. Suki and I followed Richard, with Lena sandwiched between the pair of us and that of Cal and Laura. Sure, the humans invited us onto their ship, but I didn’t trust that they hadn’t caught onto us yet.

  
“Y’all can get out of your full EVA suits over there, just hang them up once you are out of them. It will only take about five minutes to get back to base. According to the manifest, Ccal and Laura will head to the Defense Hub, you guys will be bored as hell up here. We have never even made contact with aliens, so I don’t even know why the department exists,” goddamn, this guy likes to talk, “Lena, you will be joining Robin and his research team in the Olivier Bubble,” wait did he just say Olivier? “Suki, you will head to Communications, again nothing of interest for you, other than maintaining comms with the other outposts throughout the system. Finally Benji, you will be coming with me in the Command Hub, it would seem High Command thinks you are leading material. Any questions? No? Good, we’re here.”

  
The viewport became engrossed with the image of a giant, sprawling base with several domes. There is constant activity of monorails going between domes. Every dome seemed to connect to a dome that easily dwarfs every other dome around it. That was the dome we were heading for. This place is much larger than what we were briefed on. Father would almost be impressed.


End file.
